


Shared Couch

by Bilka



Series: Shared [2]
Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilka/pseuds/Bilka
Summary: Chad and Sev share a couch after a long evening of gaming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time writing a decent ending for this but I think I'm satisfied now :D

It was past midnight when Chad yawned as he felt his eyes fall shut. They had stopped playing games what felt like hours ago and remained on the couch to talk. Not long ago, Sev had fallen asleep so Chad got lost in thought, clutching his controller. He opened his eyes again and stood up to put away his controller, stretching his aching back. He already missed the warmth of the couch he had spent all evening on, but even more he missed the warmth of Sevadus leaning slightly against him, touching him with his shoulder or arm when readjusting his controller or getting up to change the game.

Focussing his thoughts back on the task at hand, Chad turned off the console and put his controller on the shelf. He returned to the couch, knowing that he wouldn't make it to his bed with how exhausted he was from the exciting evening with Sev.

As Chad was about to sit down, he realised that Sev had stirred in his sleep and was now occupying some of the space that Chad had just freed. Chad sat down anyways, it was _his_ couch after all, squeezing himself between the right armrest and Sev’s back. Chad decided to move Sev so that both of them were in a more comfortable position.

He pushed himself further into the corner of the couch, putting his left leg behind Sev so that it was pressed against the back of the couch. He then slipped his hands around Sevs waist, savouring the returning warmth and the softness of his belly. He slowly dragged the boy towards himself, making space to also put his right leg onto the couch.

Sitting like that Chad could feel Sev's every breath flowing through his body. “So warm and soft and… nice” Chad thought sleepily, pulling Sevadus even tighter. He rested his head on Sev's shoulder, subconsciously smelling his unique and, somehow, calming scent.

Chad wondered how Sevadus had stayed asleep while Chad moved him but the thought was quickly lost as Chad fell asleep himself, head resting on Sev's shoulder, legs around Sevadus, both their bodies relaxed as they lay entwined on the couch.

\-----

When Chad woke up the next morning, a wave of shock and anxiety immediately washed over him. He was alone on the couch. Sevadus had left him.

Why would he just leave Chad after such a nice evening? Had Sevadus said anything about an appointment he had to get up for? Maybe Chad hadn't heard something again and Sevadus simply needed to go somewhere. Or maybe Sevadus was upset? Did Chad say anything to make Sevadus choose to run away? Maybe the position they had been in over the night was too much for Sev. Had Chad overdone it again?

Sometimes Chad didn't register what was too intimate for a platonic friendship and it confused people. Sometimes it would make them angry for a reason Chad didn't understand. When people were angry, they would use words to hurt Chad, to show him again just how worthless he was. And now Sevadus had done the same, had hurt him, but without words. And that was the problem. Sevadus hadn't said a single word and now he was gone. And Chad was alone again.

Sevadus was just another person pretending to like him only to leave Chad. To make Chad feel as worthless and obnoxious as he really was. Just another one out of so many people wh---

Chad's thoughts were disturbed by a noise in the kitchen. He could make out what sounded like a meow followed by a mumbled “Fuck”. Before Chad had time to contemplate over what had caused the noise, the door to his living room opened and in came Sev.

Chad felt a wave of relief run over him. Sev wasn't gone. He was right here. And he had two plates with breakfast items in his hands. **Matt made him breakfast.** Chad felt a blush creep on his cheeks as he eyed the plates, hearing his stomach rumble with hunger.

“You-... you made me breakfast,” he stuttered out, unable to comprehend that no, Sev was not gone and no, Sev didn't hate him and no, Sev didn't find him annoying. The thing Sev said next made Chad nearly forget the horror that had overcome him moments before.

“You took care of me last night, so I take care of you this morning,” Sev answered, his voice steady and full, a genuine smile on his face. He set down the plates on the small table in front of the couch and walked over to Chad.

Chad could feel him settling down right next to him. He instinctively leaned towards Sev, wanting to feel that Sev was really there. Sev seemed to sense that Chad needed some reassurance because he put his arm around him. Chad let himself relax into the touch and slumped against Sev for a few moments. He then leaned forward again and mumbled, “Thank you Matt”, as he grabbed a plate. After Sev had also grabbed his plate, Chad enjoyed the breakfast by leaning against Sev and savoring the warmth of their touching shoulders.


End file.
